Cartas para Santa Clos
by hibi gold140
Summary: Navidad, todos en esta epoca le hemos escrito por lo menos una carta a nuestro querido Santa Clos, pidiendole lo que se nos viniera a la cabeza con tanta emoción y alegría. Pero ¿cómo serían las cartas enviadas por los Pokedex Holders? lo sabrás en este conjunto de minicapitulos o drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**OK, si, estoy vivo, antes de empezar quiero dar una aclaración, el Fic Habilidad Holder no ha sido abandonado ni cancelado, solo que luego de salir de la escuela no se me ha ocurrido nada aceptable para los proximos capitulos. Prometo continuarlo cuanto antes.**  
**Estaba tratando de escribir algo para el fic mencionado anteriormente cuando se me ocurrió hacer esto, espero les guste.  
**

**Cada drabble constara de cada región y sus respectivos Holders :D **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon y Pokémon Special no me pertenecen a mi y no lo seran jamas :( **

* * *

Cartas para Santa Clos: (pokedex holders Kanto)

Red:

_"Querido Santa Clos, te escribo hoy 27 de diciembre, un poco tarde, pero fue debido a que se me olvidó que se aproximaba navidad ,si lo sé, se oye estúpido pero así fue, no es que sea despistado, solo que tanto entrenamiento con mis Pokémon me ha distraído , pero en fin._  
_Para esta Navidad no quiero pedirte casi nada material, ya que como sabes no soy tan apegado a lo material, asi que tengo algunas peticiones que me gustaría que pudieras cumplirme._  
_Es muy necesario pedirte que pudieras hacer que Blue deje de robar con frecuencia mis pertenencias, es decir es octava vez que me roba mis medallas para sacarlas a relucir diciendo que ella gano los gimnasios de Kanto dos veces, también quería pedirte un abrigo de nieve, porque hace mucho frío en el Monte Silver, la gente cree que yo no sufro nada por estar entrenando en temperaturas muy bajas, incluso hacen dibujos de mí mostrándome como el imponente campeón de Kanto con mi ropa de siempre, pero enserio ya van 3 veces que casi muero por Hipotermia y eso no es nada imponente que digamos, también quiero pedirte que me des algo o algún consejo para que mi amiga Misty no me trate tan...enojada, es decir a veces se comporta de muy buena manera con migo, pero enserio luego cambia en 180% grados por que no entiendo sus sentimiento o algo así , también quiero que me traigas alguna medicina para Yellow, quiero decir, siempre que nos reunimos los dos, ella se empieza a sonrojar y me preocupa un poco, ya que puede estar enferma y se pone así por el aumento de temperatura, hace unos días ella me regalo una linda bufanda y me gusto tanto que decidí agradecerle con un abrazo, fue ahí que se le puso el rostro de color rojo y casi se desmaya, pero ella no se da cuenta del todo, así que debo ayudarla con lo que tenga. Bueno ojala tengas una feliz navidad entregando felicidad a todo el mundo...quiero decir hayas tenido, ya que navidad ya pasó jeje. Bueno eso es todo_  
_ Atte: Red de Pueblo Paleta"_

Green:

"_...Sinceramente no creo que esté haciendo esto, pero debido a que la chica ruidosa de Blue no me ha dejado en paz hasta que saque a relucir ese " espíritu navideño" de mí ser, no me dejara tranquilo y me seguirá fastidiando._  
_Querido Santa Clos te escribo hoy 20 de diciembre esta carta con lo que quiero para Navidad, bueno quisiera pedirte una orden de alejamiento para Blue, ya que siempre me viene a molestar con sus distintas peticiones que enserio me saturan, no tengo tiempo para sus encargos, invitaciones y retos sin sentido; me gustaría que por alguna en su vida se mantenga en silencio. También si no fuera mucha la molestia me gustaría que hagas que todos dejen de usar mi casa para: fiestas, navidades, cumpleaños, etc. ¡Enserio! mi casa luego queda horrible y nadie se preocupa de limpiar o lavar aunque sea alguna cosa. Soy un líder de gimnasio (el más fuerte por cierto), exijo el mínimo de respeto de parte de mis amigos._  
_Uuuff, bueno poniéndonos mas serios quiero que me des más suerte al combatir con mi amigo Red, es que, siempre, ¡SIEMPRE! pierdo con el, no importa que vaya ganando por mucho, el siempre encuentra la manera de vencerme y aunque no me enfado me saca un poco de quicio... sabes Santa creo que me estoy mareando al describir todos mis problemas, necesito una taza de té, un_ _saludo_ _y adiós._  
_ Atte: Green Oak"_

Blue:

"_¡Hola Santa Clos!, bueno ¿cómo te va? ¿has estado bien?, bueno me cuentas luego, hoy 19 de diciembre te escribo porque quiero que me traigas muchas cosas: un set de maquillaje, un par de aretes nuevos, ropa importada de la famosa región de Kalos. Y bueno, sabes que he sido buena niña así que más te vale cumplir si no quieres que obligue a Green a que me lleve al polo norte por mis regalos jojojo._  
_Mmm, hablando de Green me gustaría que lo ayudes a tener un espíritu más animado y navideño, siempre se la pasa pensando en su gimnasio y las batallas, gimnasio y las batallas; tiene que divertirse ¿y quién sabe más de eso que yo?_  
_Oh, también quiero contarte algo que te gustará, como sabes y sabe casi todo el mundo, mi querida amiga Yellow esta locamente enamorada de Red, pero él es un poco...¿cómo decirlo?...un poco desconcentrado en temas que no sean batallas Pokémon, así que por favor ayuda a que mi amigo Red abra sus ojos de una vez. También quiero que le traigas algo lindo a mi hermano Silver, tal vez una novia o algo asi jojo. Bueno bye_ _bye_.  
_ Atte: La chica más guapa de Kanto, yo Blue"_

Yellow:

_"Querido Santa Clos, espero que te encuentres muy bien en el Polo norte juntos a los Pokémon de hielo como Beartics, Lapras, Dewgongs, Delibirds y muchos mas. También aprovecha de saludar a tus Stantlers y que hagan un buen trabajo con el trineo.  
Bueno luego de estos saludos quiero pedirte mi regalo, pero no te alarmes, no es nada que tenga que ver con gastar dinero... bueno tal vez solo uno. Para esta Navidad quiero regalarle algo hecho por mi misma a Red, para demostrarle lo mucho que lo aprecio y sobre eso... ¿ Podrías hacer que se fije mas en mi? que...que me vea como algo mas que una amiga, bueno sabes a lo que me refiero.  
También quiero pedirte algo mas personal y bueno, me da un poco de vergüenza decirlo, pero, la posibilidad de tener mas atributos femeninos me es muy necesario, ah muchos chicos les gusta eso de las mujeres y yo comparándome con las demás, como son Blue o Crys tienen eso de sobra...¡me siento como una tabla y eso me deprime mucho! ... ahora estoy muerta de vergüenza, disculpa Santa es como cuando Blue intento ponerme relleno y... bueno mejor no cuento y me concentro en la carta. Chuchu te pide pasar una navidad con su hijo Pitaro, debido a que lo extraña mucho desde la última vez que Red y Gold bajaron del Monte Silver. En fin quiero que todos mis amigos tanto Pokémon como personas que pasen una linda Navidad.  
Atte: Yellow del Bosque Viridian"_

* * *

**Bueno ojala haya sido de su agrado leer estas breves cartas de nuestros Pokedex holders, como siempre puedes dejar tu review opinando que te ha parecido, que esperas de las proximas cartas, y en que aspectos puedo ir mejorando, ya que creo que las cartas pudieron tener mas contenido pero no supe que mas poner u-u  
**

**Byeeee! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

***llega corriendo* ...uf ok, si no lo subi antes fue porque se me estropeo del Word ;-; pero bueno, son las 1:41 am del 24 vamos con el segundo drabble o minicapitulo :D **

**Aclaracion: Pokemon y pokespecial son marcas que no me pertenecen**

* * *

Cartas Para Santa Clos, Capitulo 2: Pokedex holders Jotho

Gold:

_"Querido Santa, te escribo de nuevo día 26 de diciembre ya que por alguna razón ayer debajo del árbol me dejaste un trozo de carbón como obsequio, pero tranquilo me adelanté a que me lo explicaras y saque mi conclusión perfecta._

_Tú me has dejado el carbón no lo has hecho porque me porte mal ni algo por el estilo, ya que tanto tú como yo sabemos que mi comportamiento es excelente, si no que me di cuenta que lo que te solicité era algo que tal vez está fuera de tu alcance. La opción de que me regalaras mi propio harem era algo ambicioso, muy difícil de pedir, por lo que no me enfadé por recibir el carbón.  
Así para que me traigas un regalo que no sea tan complicado como el del harem, sería muy genial que sacaras a Silver de mi casa, se la pasa todo el día viendo su programita ese y ya me es frustrante verlo todo el día pegado a mi televisión.  
También me gustaría que la chica mandona, seria, aburrida (ósea Crys) dejara de hacerme bullying, siempre me anda pegando patadas por mis cumplidos o por mis bromas y chistes que hago de vez en cuando, yo solo trato de que todos se diviertan con mi humor, pero siempre todos se lo toman a mal y Crys me termina golpeando y diciéndome que madure, eso es cruel ¿sabes?...bueno, cambiando de tema recuerdo que mi sensual senpai Blue fuera parte de mi harem, pero mejor no ya que míster cabeza de fuego (Silver) se pondría celoso, por alguna razón creo que le gusta, pero ya que.  
Sobre lo del harem, ¿que tal si lo cambiamos por una novia? si es posible que sea tan o mas atractiva que las chicas kimono y que Blue-senpai. Ya que aunque yo sea un chico muy sensual y divertido tengo mala suerte con las chicas, quiero decir, no saben apreciar lo bueno aunque lo tengan enfrente, así que, ¿me darías ese regalo?  
Adiós, y oye no se te olvide que esta temporada me encuentro en el Monte Silver con mi senpai Red_"

Crystal:

"_Querido Papá Noel, espero que tengas unos buenos días, tardes o noches, te escribo hoy 14 de diciembre para comentarte que podrías obsequiarme este año si es que no hay inconvenientes, tal vez mas rapid balls, o más turno balls o heal balls dirías tu; pero no, nada de eso quiero este año, sé que suena imprudente de mi parte, quisiera saber si hay una pequeña posibilidad de que me regales unas breves vacaciones, no es necesario uno o dos meses completos, solo serian unos días para despejar mi mente, todos saben que algo que me agrada mucho es ayudar a la gente en su labor, es algo que me complace y hace sacar lo mejor de mí, ya sea en el Orfanato, en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak o el Profesor Elm, pero también el tener que lidiar con Gold y sus estupideces me satura cada vez mas y mas; no es que sea el peor chico, pero por Arceus ¿ese chico tiene auto control? Debo hacer un paréntesis para preguntarte lo siguiente , ¿como e eso de que complete la Pokedex y luego me dicen que hay mas regiones con diferentes Pokémon?, que yo sepa cuando tenía 11 años el total de especies era de 251 no 721 o quizás mas... uff, el mundo es tan extenso y lleno de misterios, me gustaría seguir explotándolo y atrapar muchas especies de Pokémon, supongo que la capacidad de almacenamiento de mi Pokedex no incluía los espacios a nivel nacional. También quería que me cumplieras el favor en el que mi madre detenga su manía por hacerme vestir con cosas diferentes a las que uso diario, aunque la del traje azul me gusto un poco... ¡no quiero saber la opinión de Gold ok!_

_Creo que tengo que ser mas calmada jeje, bueno eso es todo, espero la carta llegue lo antes posible a tu residencia en el Polo Norte. _

_Hasta luego y gracias por leer mi carta, Atte: Crystal"_

Silver:

_"Este...hola Santa, soy Silver y te escribo mi carta de navidad hoy 19 de diciembre, como sabes el 25 aparte de navidad, el dia anterior a este es mi cumpleaños, si fuera Blue-nee te pediría tal vez mas de algún obsequio, pero bueno, yo soy yo y ella es ella. Luego de estar pensando en algo que me agrade como presente tuyo, decidí hacer una lista:_

_1- ¿Puedes hacer que Gold deje de cruzarse en mi camino?_

_Esté lo que esté haciendo él se aparece, ¿acaso es una conspiración contra mí para que me arruine los días? aunque hay ocasiones en las que demuestra ser buena gente, la mayoría de las veces me pregunto porque de los amigos que tengo lo considero a el como mi mejor amigo. Pff bueno la cosa es que no quiero que se meta en mis asuntos._

_2.- Esta actitud te será extraña de mi parte pero... ¿¡Por qué aún no sale la tercera temporada de Taurino Omega?! sé que exagero pero se tardan mucho, necesito ver mi anime para relajarme, por favor dime cuando volverá, y por lo que mas quieras...¡QUE NO LE METAN RELLENO!_

_3.- Quisiera que mi Padre estuviera con migo en alguna navidad, las he estado con el cuándo era bebe pero ya han pasado años, Giovanni esta en estos momentos planeando el regreso del Team Rocket, y yo prometí_

_destruirlo por completo el día que vuelvan a surgir. Es un mal tipo, pero de todas maneras es mi Padre no es necesario que este toda la noche, pero me gustaría al menos un pequeño contacto como padre-hijo _

_4.-...Uff ahora luego de ponerse inmaduro y sentimental esto me provocará mucha vergüenza, aquí voy:_

_Me gustaría que se haga presente la posibilidad de que mi nee-san Blue se fijara en mi de forma diferente, ya sabes a lo que me refiero, se que ella me ve como un hermanito, pero aún tengo la corazonada de que puedo demostrarle que puedo ser algo más... y pues si... eso, creo que la quiero mucho... si alguien llega a leer esto y no eres tú, espero que me trague la tierra._

_Bueno, hora de volver a ser como siempre antes que trate de vomitar, hasta el próximo año, Atte: Silver"_

* * *

**Bueno con esto finalizan las cartas de los holders de Jotho, bueno las cartas de los holders de hoenn tratare de subierlas durante el dia de hoy o el 25, es por eso que dije la fecha al comienzo (no me digas)  
**

**Quiero agradecerle a la escritora Kotomi-walker por su cooperacion en algunas partes de drabble**

**Como siempre les invito a dejar un review opinando que les ha parecido y en que puedo mejorar n_n/**

**Y por ultimo y no menos importante, espero que todos pasen una muy feliz navidad y que les regalen todo lo que quieran -w- ...como una 3ds T-T**

**Bueno Ciao ciao **


	3. Chapter 3

**-Hola! disculpen la demora ;_; pero el 25 no estuve en casa durante todo el día y es por eso que no pude subir el capitulo**

**Cerebro: a nadie le interesa que te paso, solo vienen a leer el capitulo **

**-Dejame ser ¬w¬ bueno, espero les guste el ultimo capitulo de esta primera parte de drabbles, (exacto, los de Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos tal vez; continuaran el proximo año, NO ME MATEN D:)  
**

**Disclaimer: Ninguna de las sagas de Pokemon me pertenece. **

**QUE EMPIEZE EL CAPITULO :D **

* * *

Cartas Para Santa Clos Capitulo 3: Pokedex Holders Hoenn

Ruby:

"_Hello Santa Claus, ¿cómo ha ido tu año? el mío ha sido fabuloso, bueno casi, si no fuera por esa chica de las cavernas que me distrae cada 15 minutos con sus locuras descomunales, su actitud violenta y poco femenina, y lo peor, la poca higiene que tiene, por Arceus así que quiero que ha Sapphire le regales algún artículo de higiene súper efectivo contra la suciedad y repugnancia de estar investigando y entrenando a sus Pokémon. Además, ¿puedes hacerla mas femenina? si no fuera_ _por_ _los hermosos trajes que le hago seguiría vistiendo como una salvaje. Bueno ahora algo para mí, quiero que me regales el nuevo libro de recetas de pokecubos navideño, así la belleza de mi equipo podrá ser mas destacada al momento de entrar a los concursos del próximo año, ¿has visto las fotos de los espectáculos? Mimi se ve divina._

_Sobre lo demás, dile al Maestro Wallace que use su cerebro y le diga lo mucho que ama a Wininona , por que se le nota demasiado sobre todo cuando están juntos mientras practico con él. Y a Esmerald que no sea tan antisocial con nosotros dos ¿se supone somos los conquistadores de la región no? debería ser mas amistoso, aunque su look no me gusta del todo, pero bueno no es de tanta importancia._

_Ejem, ok refiriéndome otra vez a Sapphire ¿me dices de que declaración de sentimientos habla? hablo enserio, dice algo sobre que Groundon y Kyogre atacaron la región y yo hice una confesión, pero siempre que le pregunto que fue lo que dije se queda muda y se enrojece; enserio me preocupo, y creo que debí tener amnesia y por eso no recuerdo nada, pero siempre que le digo se enfada aún más. En conclusión de todo ese tema es que tengo amnesia ya que no recuerdo nada... a quien engaño ella me sigue gustando pero me hace gracia verla enfadada._

_¿Por que le mentí? ¿Tal vez porque éramos pequeños? ¿Tal vez solo por molestarla? ¿Tal vez porque no me atrevo a declararme otra vez y quiero que ella lo haga de nuevo? ... oh Arceus ilumíname._

_Eso creo que es todo Santa, que tengas Feliz Navidad. Atte. Ruby el chico con mas estilo de la región de Hoenn"_

Sapphire:

"_Querido San Nicolás, te escribo esta carta hoy 16 de diciembre y quiero pedirte solo una cosa para esta Navidad, primero lo primero, puede que sepa leer ni escribir muy bien, por lo que le pedí ayuda mi maestra Winona. Ahora vamos al grano:_

_¡QUIERO QUE RUBY DEJE DE FINGIR CON SU AMNESIA! enserio yo aún siento que él no ha olvidado nada de lo que paso esa vez en que le confesé mis sentimientos... me da pena creer que lo haya olvidado de verdad._

_Es un idiota fanático de la moda y la belleza, se comporta como una princesa... pero de alguna u otra forma me gusta mucho, espero me diga la verdad alguna vez de estos días. El enano de Esmerald siempre que nos molesta termino sonrojándome, pero Ruby también, lo que hacer tener esa pequeña corazonada. Un factor importante de lo que paso cuando tenía 10 y el 11, es esa chica Marge. ¡Que no me toque a Ruby! puede que nos haya prestado ayuda en el conflicto de Groudon y Kyogre, incluso dar su vida, pero que se centre mucho en Ruby ya es algo personal, al menos para mí y nuestro pasado._

_Cambiando de tema, quiero que Gold-senpai deje de ser tan fastidioso con migo y con los demás, ¿enserio cree que gracioso ponernos apodos? no es divertido, solo es ridículo. También que Winona-san se declare al líder Wallace, así dejara de molestarme con de Ruby jejeje._

_Por último, decido pedir mayor tiempo para fortalecer a mis Pokémon y así poder enfrentarme a mis senpais, sobre todo mi senpai Red que gracias a el he tomado la iniciativa de ser una luchadora mejor a parte de mi situación con Ruby_

_PD: cuando bajes por mi chimenea, veras una curiosas bayas en una mesa, son para ti, las busque usando mi olfato para distinguir cuales eran las mas jugosas y de buen sabor, ya que aquí en Hoenn generalmente hace mucho calor._

_Eso es todo, adiós. Sapphire Birch"_

Esmerald:

"_EH... ¡hola Santa! es 20 de diciembre y creo que era momento de escribirte mi carta para que sepas que quiero de Navidad:_

_Puede que suene tonto, pero quiero que la gente no me odie, ¿por qué lo hacen? Crystal-san dice que yo soy una buena persona, pero que puedo llegar a ser grosero si no me doy cuenta... ¡pero yo no soy grosero! lo que pasa es que la gente hace que mi paciencia se agote, sobre todo ese par de tortolos de Ruby y Sapphire, se nota lo mucho que se gustan, pero mas que eso, se nota que les gusta discutir por cualquier estupidez que les ocurra... ¿¡por qué no se casan?! Aunque tal vez si eso llegara a suceder se llevarían discutiendo de la misma manera que ha sido siempre, ¿tú qué opinas?_

_Puf, también necesitó saber cuál sería la posibilidad de que me hicieras medir 1,80 metros, quiero decir, si logro crecer más, podre imponer el respeto que merezco y tal vez ...este... Crystal-san podría fijarse en mí y dejar de verme como un niñito, enserio me molesta cuando está lidiando con las estupideces de mi senpai Gold, o cuando ese hombre que viste como mago, Eusine creo que se llama y se le acerca ha hablar. ¿Por que ellos si pueden hablarle de tu a tu? ¿es porque soy bajito verdad?_

_Otro tema que me llamo la atención y que tal vez tu sepas, es el huevo que apareció de mi Snorlax y el Snorlax de Red-senpai, ¿cómo apareció eso? cada vez que le preguntaba a cualquiera de mis senpais no me respondían, pero luego dijeron algo de que ambos Pokemon cuando se quieren mucho mucho llega un Peliper con un huevo en una manta el cual se le entrega a la pareja, o por lo menos eso me dijo Crystal-san, ya que a todos los demás cuando les pregunte se ponían nerviosos, ¿acaso tampoco sabían? _

_Bueno, debo irme, espero esta carta te llegue pronto, feliz navidad Santa ¡Adiós!"_

* * *

**Esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, aunque sinceramente pudo ser mejor uwu  
**

**Una cosa que tal vez todos reclamaran: ¿Y WALLY? ¿DONDE ESTA LACARTA DE WALLY?  
**

**Y tranquilos,si no escribi de el, no es por que no es pokedex holder, si no porque no se me ocurrio muchas cosasque ponerle, ademas de que tal vez si lo ponia no quedaria tambien como quisiera, por lo que puede que si ustedes gustan escriba su carta, pero mas a futuro, porque debo pensar en algo que quede bien.**

**PD: ¿recibieron su 3ds de navidad? yo solo les digo que el unico "regalo" de navidad que tuve este año fue el que se acabo la Saga Black y white. Y solo comentare una cosa del capitulo final sin Spoliar a nadie :v : ¡¿porque?! D: fue muy inesperado, aunque quedo muy bien para continuar el la saga siguiente, pero.. no ;-; nunca imagine que eso pasaria.**

**Bueno no los aburro mas, adios y dejen su review de que tal les parecio este capitulo :D Ciao ciao**


	4. Chapter 4

**... lo logre! QwQ 24 de diciembre como ****prometí**

**ok solo es subido dos cosas este año... pero es mejor que nada no? :`v **

**Bueno que pasen una navidad bien bonita con su familia, amigos, 3ds y esas cosas :3 (a pasado un año y adivin quien no resivira regalo otra vez :`v)**

**Disclaimer y esas cosas: Pokemon Special le pertenece al Tio hidenori .3.**

* * *

**Cartas Para Santa Clos: Pokedex holders Sinnoh**

**Diamond:**

_"Querido Santa Clos, como ya sabes estamos a días de la navidad y como cada año es hora de hacerte la carta. Pero no te preocupes porque esta vez no te pediré algún platillo especial como sucedió el año pasado. Ya que viendo el estado del pastel helado de 2 pisos, sin sonar malagradecido, pero llego todo... emm ¿cómo es la palabra? Mas que todo llego "incomible", estaba desarmado y con suciedad, aunque no quise llorar por que la señorita me estaba observando pero eso es otro tema jeje. En fin, también debo comprender que pedir comida para navidad no es una buena opción sabiendo lo difícil que debe ser transportarla en un trineo._

_Así que esta vez pediré otras cosas, quizás podría ser el que Pearl deje de ser tan griton, el cree que se ve gracioso gritando y golpeando pero sinceramente se ve un tanto estúpido, o algo para la señorita, pero sabiendo que puede tenerlo todo solo te pediré buena salud para ella. Y para mi creo que pediré un nuevo traje de chef ya que el otro me está quedando pequeño y que llegue la tercera temporada de Taurino Omega lo mas pronto posible, pero sin relleno ¿ok? los únicos relleno que acepto son los que lleva pavo al horno y otras comidas. Mira que el final de temporada quedo abierto justo en una parte muy interesante y Pearl dice que es una porquería se nota que no ha visto nada jaja. Bueno creo que eso es todo, feliz navidad"_

**Pearl:**

"_Santa hola! De tantas cosas importantes que debo realizar casi se me olvidad hacerte la carta, enserio, es importante ensayar con Dia de vez en cuando ¿no crees? Eh tenido muchas ideas sobre todo ahora que viene Navidad primero quiero pedirte que Dia... quiero decir Diamond se concentre mas en nuestras actuaciones, es bueno comer de vez en cuando, pero estar parado en el escenario y que aun siga comiendo bolas de arroz no ayuda entiendes mas o menos no? También quisiera que la Señorita Platina deje de ser tan terca con algunas cosas, es decir, me saca de quicio el que no quiera que la ayuden con ciertas cosas como por ejemplo esa vez que no quiso que le_ _diera_ _una clase_ exprés de _montar en bici, aunque ya a pasado tiempo de aquella ocasión aún no lo supero._

_Pero bueno vamos al grano, creo que lo que te pediré para Navidad sonará triste pero para esta ocasión quiero que mi padre pase más tiempo en casa, ya que generalmente con eso del frente batalla pasa mucho alejado de nosotros y no tengo mucho rato para pasarla junto a él, además quiero que me enseñe mas sobre los combates Pokémon debido a que su forma de luchar es increíble. Sé que pido algo simple quizás, pero es algo que valoraría bastante. En fin, feliz Navidad y que estés muy bien._

_Atte: Pearl de Pueblo Hoja Verde"_

**Platina:**

_"11 de Diciembre. Pueblo Arena, Sinnoh _

_Querido San Nicolas te escribo como siempre con la intención de primeramente desearte una feliz temporada navideña y próspero año nuevo. Este año ha sido uno muy divertido gracias la incondicional compañía de mis amigos Pearl y Diamond, y los momentos agradables que me han regalado, como los días en que a Dia le da por preparar uno de sus esquistos platillos o la divertida impaciencia que tiene Pearl al momento de realizar uno de sus shows o involucrarse en otras situaciones._

_Este año y como los anteriores no debería pedirte nada material por razones ya obvias, quiero pedirte que mi familia siga teniendo esta voluptuosa estabilidad económica, que mi mayordomo siga teniendo buena salud y que mi padre junto al Profesor Rowan sigan teniendo buenos resultados en sus investigaciones. Y aquí es cuando viene esta excepción del regalo, al parecer según algunos libros e investigaciones de mi padre existe algo llamado mega evolución, la cual hace que determinados Pokémon puedan alcanzar un nivel superior durante un combate. Para obtener esta transformación se deben tener dos piedras, una debe portarla el Pokémon y otra su entrenador. Por lo que y de tanto pasar en la biblioteca vi mi Lopunny es una de las especies que puede mega evolucionar. Así que como ya vienes venir quiero que me regales su mega piedra, se llama lopunnita, lo digo para que se te haga mas sencillo encontrarla, pero no te preocupes la piedra activadora para mí ya que cuando vaya de vacaciones otra vez a Ciudad Luminalia, pasaremos al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore. Espero puedas cumplir mi petición, adiós. _

_Atte: Platina Berlitz"_

* * *

**em espero estas breves cartas de nuestros holders les hayan agradado, yo me despido antes de morir de insolación maldito calor ;o; puede que suba algún cap de los fics q deje en la presentación de mi perfil o como se llame eso xD ya que si están avanzados pero no están completos XDD perdón uwu**

**Ciao ciao n.n/**


End file.
